Hermione's Unexpeceted Life
by Hermione and Legolas xxx
Summary: Hermione finds out she is ment for the world where she was raised but for another spicifcally middle earth. in this new world can she adjust. i suck at summarys it may sound similar to others but i didnt mean it to my spelling is also horrid its my first fic review and tell me if i should keep going. im not sure how to rate it so yeah after youve read you could help :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hermione's Unexpected Life_**

**Authors Notes: takes place a year after deadly hallows, epilogue never happened. Severus Snape never died and Hermione and Ron kissed in the chamber but decided it was like kissing a sibling and decided to just be friends. Takes place before Bilbo's birthday party in LOTR the Fellowship of the Rings. Hermione / Legolas ship. I am truly sorry if I have taken anything from anyone's story's it was not intentional I admit that I did get some ideas from other stories and if there is something from your own story then sorry but take it as a compliment. Review and tell me if I should keep going. name might change im undiceided **

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

It has been a long and tiring day, another day of feeling that I don't belong and hiding my emotions. 'I can't wait to get some sleep I'm so tiered' "ouch" suddenly I hit something hard and warm and I fell to the ground.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't see you there"

"Watch where you're going mudblood just because your friends with Potter don't think you own the school" was the horrid reply I got from none other than the prince of Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

"I take that back Draco I am most definitely not sorry"

"You should learn to respect people of a higher blood status I thought Umbridge would have taught you that and that you wouldn't forget considering its on your arm written in your filthy blood" the piece of scum said in his I'm so superior than you voice.

"oh shut up Malfoy at least I wasn't a complete and utter idiot acting like she was my master so that I didn't half to deal with any punishments and at least I don't act like I have a stick up my ass"

"You-you" suddenly I was painfully aware of a wand in my face.

"STUPEFY, take that you filthy mudblood" the creep cursed me, I'll show him just how powerful a mudblood can be.

"Is that all you got Malfoy, Protego" and his spell back fired and sent him into the wall.

"god Malfoy not only are you losing your touch wait you never had any to start with but your vocabulary is extremely lacking if filthy mudblood is the only insult you can come up with" and with that I walked away leaving Malfoy to be found by Mrs Norris

"Oh and Malfoy say hi to Mrs Norris for me jokes"

After my little encounter with Malfoy I headed back to Gryffindor tower to get some much needed sleep but apparently that wasn't going to happen because as soon as I walked in I was assaulted by my two best friends. 'Oh joy'

"Mione what the bloody hell did Malfoy want" Ron practically yelled at me, am I going to get any sleep tonight.

"Nothing Ronald I bumped into him we exchanged a few insults then a stupefy then I walked away, now if you'll excuse me I would love to get some sleep"

"Course Mione we're just worried about you that's all" was Harrys reply. Yeah ever since the war they've been extremely protective of me.

"Yeah well I'm off to bed night guys" as I walked into the room and headed to my bed I saw a letter on my bed from Dumbledore by the looks of but it can't be Dumbledore's dead. This doesn't make sense. I took the letter and started to read through looks like the world is against me getting some sleep. Damn It!

_Dear Miss Granger_

_ I assume that if you are reading this I am dead and it has most likely been around a year or two since I departed from this world. Anyway what I wrote this letter for was to inform you that you do not belong in this world you are actually from the world Middle Earth. Middle Earth is a world that is described as parallel to this but in actual fact it is the other way around. You see you were born in Middle Earth as the youngest daughter of the Elven Lord Elrond of Rivendale. You have an older sister named Arewn and two older brothers Eladen and Elrorhir who are twins. When you were born your father was first to hold you he had a vision for your father has the gift of foresight. What he saw is the reason you were sent away he saw great danger for you in the world of your birth. You were sent here and I along with Minivera and Severus were charged to protect you to do this we cast multiple glamor's on you so you would appear to be a mortal human and age as such. The reason I know all this as I am sure you are wondering is that I am also from this world and I left there as I promised to protect you. In this other world my name is Gandalf the Grey wizard, you may call me Gandalf most people do. Now in the other world your name as I know you were also wondering about since Hermione Jean Granger is not an elfish name which is the language of your people anyways your name is TarellethielEruanna meaning elf/fairy queen gift of god. In English it would be Tania Thea. I guess you are wondering why I am telling you this now the reason for that is it is time for you to come home for your people need you. You are wondering how you will get there I am sure, what you need to do is report to my office after you have read this you may let Harry and Ron read it but they are not allowed to tell anyone Minivera will come up with a story to tell the others. Once you get my office Minivera and Severus will know what to do and they have been informed that you have this letter. _

_Yours faithfully _

_Albus Dumbledore/Gandalf the Grey_

What I-I'm an elf. Harry and Ron will never believe this. I ran down to the common room as fast as I could, hoping they were still there but when I got there they weren't I hope Seamus is not shirtless again and with that thought I headed up to the boys dormitory only to hear Ron shouting worried I knocked on the door hoping for an answer as to why the whole of Gryffindor tower can hear him shouting. Seamus answered and thankfully he wasn't shirtless.

"Hey Mione what's up?" Seamus asked as soon as the door was open.

"What's up? Seamus the whole of Gryffindor tower can hear Ron shouting plus I need to speak to him and Harry"

"Course come in, RON SHUT UP THE WHOLE TOWER CAN HEAR YOU AND MIONES HERE, see you Mione I'm going to find some quiet."

"See you later Seamus, hey Ron what's with all the shouting?"

"Harry's gone" he said in a hoarse voice.

"What do you Harry's gone he can't be gone that doesn't make sense" my mind was racing why was Harry gone where was Harry? and why now?

"I mean he's gone one minute he was there the next he was gone!" Ron answered his voice getting stronger with each word.

"Well have you checked the map? He can't be gone just like that." Harry where the hell are you?

"I checked he's not on it" Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyway the reason I'm here is that when I got back to my room this was on my bed. Here read it" and with that I handed him the letter I received from Dumbledore. Anxiously I waited while Ron read the letter.

"You're leaving YOU CAN'T LEAVE I WONT LET YOU THIS IS LIES IT HAS TO BE!" Was what he finally said or yelled or whatever.

"I half to leave they need me and why would Dumbledore lie he was the only family I had left Ron."

"What do you mean the only family you had left?" Ron asked completely confused by my statement.

'Damn It! I forgot he doesn't know oh god Harry where the hell are you'

"I mean Ronald exactly that Albus Dumbledore was the only family I had left during third ear my parents died in a car crash and Dumbledore took me in and treated me like a granddaughter, look I don't have time for this I half to go I just thought I should say goodbye"

"I'm sorry Mione I didn't know are you coming back?" Ron said his voice strangled by the end.

"I don't know Ron but I don't think so bye" with that thought I gave him a hug and left.

"Bye Mione" Ron whispered after I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: hey thanks for reading my first chapter I do hope you review just so I know because I'm not the best at writing. My grammar is crap my spellings crap so review and tell me anything that's wrong and I will try to fix it. Elfish will be in italics. **

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

When I arrived at Dumbledore's old office sure enough there was Snape and McGonagall

"Hello professors"

"Hello dear I take it you have read the letter" McGonagall said with a slight smile on her face which is a massive change from the tight line most are used to.

"Yes headmistress I have"

"Good Miss Granger or should I say Tarellethiel Eruanna what do you think?" Snape asked with the Slytherin trade mark smirk.

"I suppose either would be fine Professor although I should probably get used to being called Tarellethiel Eruanna." I answered in my matter-of-fact voice and his smirk vanished.

"Well Tarellethiel you may call me Severus or Snape but no professor for where we are going I am defiantly not a professor" Snape answered

"Wait hold the boat, you're coming?" I asked shocked that he was coming.

"Yes Tarellethiel I am coming I take that wasn't in the letter then, well here's what's going to happen me and you are going to hold hands while Minivera says the spell and then we should be arriving in Rivendale where your family will be waiting for us." Snape answered.

"If you are ready then I will say the spell" at mine and Snape's nod she began the spell "_Valar and whoever else may be listening hear my plea hear my call send these two to the place they are ment to be._" And with that said the space between me and Snape lit up and with a blinding flash everything went black.

Everything was black suddenly there were bright flashes of light then black. 'Ouch my head, what the hell is touching my hands, why won't my eyes open ow' then everything went back to black.

'Shut up stupid birds, WAIT birds' my eyes flew open only to shut straight away from the light.

"Yeah the light can be a little bright if you've been asleep for three days" a soft voice said from somewhere in the vicinity. I opened my eyes and let them adjust once they had I looked up to see the source of the voice.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Hello dear but what did I say about calling me Dumbledore?" he answered with a small chuckle.

"Sorry Gandalf where's Snape? In-fact where am I?" I asked panicking when I realised that Snape was gone.

"It is quite alright dear Severus is next door he is quite alright as for where you are you are home welcome my dear to Rivendale, if you don't mind I will go get your father and perhaps even your siblings if you are feeling up to it" Gandalf asked.

"I suppose so, I mean what could be wrong with meeting the family that sent me away" I replied with a hint of sarcasm in voice, although I don't think he picked it up because he replied in a very cheery voice,

"Great I'll go get them I'll be right back" and with that he left the room humming to himself.

A few minutes later he returned with four people…no elves, four elves. The first one was one was tall with long dark brown hair it was pulled back in a braid at the sides with a simple silver circlet resting on his forehead then it fell like a curtain down his back, his face was long with a few wrinkles. He has light grey eyes and his lips were curled up into a slight smile. He was wearing amber robes with light brown boots that matched the clock he was wearing over it. The next elf was a girl she had long wavy black hair which was pulled back in a similar way with a silver circlet which held a small blue topaz drop. Her face was smaller but she had the same grey eyes and her lips were also pulled into a small smile. She was wearing a beautiful blue topaz dress with sapphire blue details. The third elf was another gut he was tall like the first one but he had lighter brown hair it was pulled back in the same manner as the first although he was not wearing a circlet. His face was the same also except minus the wrinkles. He was wearing a pair of what looked like light grey leggings with a light blue tunic over the top. The tunic had a strange sort of crest on it and had a grey belt around the waist. The fourth and final hat this elf was a guy also he looked the exact same as the other in similar clothing only his tunic a light brown but it had the same strange crest. The only other noticeable feature that was different was this elf was smaller. He even had the light grey eyes they must run in the family.

"Hello dear feeling better are we?" the first one asked in a polite voice.

"Yes thank you and thank you for letting me stay in such a wonderful room…" I replied not sure of what to the elf. He caught onto my silent question and said,

"Please excuse my rudeness I am Lord Elrond your father but I know it might be a bit strange for you to call me that when we've just met so can call me Elrond. This is Arewn your older sister" with that he gestured to the girl elf.

"Hello I you like once you are feeling up to it I could give a tour of Rivendale and we can get to know each other." She said in one of the softest gentlest voices I've ever heard.

"These are Eladen and Elrorhir your brothers they are identical but you can always tell them apart as Eladen is taller and generally like today they wear different coloured tunics" Elrond said.

"Hello so you are little sister are you?" Eladen asked or at least I'm pretty sure it was Eladen.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you don't exactly look like an Elf." The other one asked Elrorhir I think it was.

"Yes she is your little sister and she only looks like that because I put a spell on her so she would fit in, in the other world at the very least they would think she was weird. She will return to her natural self once she uses her elfish magic." Elrond answered for me which I'm glad about cause I was just about to ask anyway.

"So as soon as I use elfish magic I'll look like you guy's cool so do you want to tell me the spell because I think it might help me adjust if I look like everyone else in a way" I asked hopeful that I could learn new things.

"Dear, are just trying to learn something new aren't you?" Gandalf asked slightly amused.

"No of course not, the thought didn't even cross my mind but now you mention it I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn something new now could it. I honestly think it will help me fit in Gandalf you should know me enough to know that it's not all about learning new things" I said in mock offense. Gandalf chuckled and replied,

"That is exactly why I'm asking you dear because I know you well enough and I know you know that the seeking of knowledge never ends" I smiled and said

"Of course I know that how could I not I was labelled smartest witch of my age wasn't I, but enough about me let's hear about this spell" I said the last part enthusiastically.

"As you can see Tarellethiel is very eager about learning I once found her in the library researching the books for the upcoming years and when I asked why she said 'because I've already finished researching this year's course and I needed something to do' I simply chuckled and left her be. I many times when she had been sent to me as she had already done all the researching needed for that lesson." Gandalf told my newfound family.

"Well then I suppose me and Eladen should be off since this part doesn't require us and we are trying to figure out who is the best archer" Elrorhir put in with a smile.

"I think I will join you and make sure you don't cheat" Arewn said with a soft laugh and with that the three of them left leaving me, Elrond and Gandalf.

"So I will tell you a very simple spell which if it works it should fill the water pitcher ok" Elrond said at my nod he continued

"Repeat after me _Fill the pitcher that is now empty_" He said the spell. I did exactly that and said,

"_Fill the pitcher which is now empty" _the pitcher filled with water and then everything went black again.

**A/N so hears the next chapter I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think **

**Nicole. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hermione's POV**

Birds, that was all I could hear, happy, cheerful birds. Why the hell do they have to be so loud? Finally, I opened my eyes only to meet the eyes of Arwen who was sitting at the side of my bed. She was wearing a green version of yesterday's dress.

"Ah! You're awake, lovely. Tarellethiel, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around Rivendell since it has been so long since you were last here not to mention you were so young as well. Oh! Also, I could help you pick out an outfit to wear for the day as well as your hair of course! I mean, you cannot just pick out someone's outfit and not do their hair." Arwen giggled excitedly as she continued talking about dressing me up until I noticed her stop, realizing that she had been rambling and felt embarrassed with a small blush covering her cheeks. "Oh my, I'm rambling again. I'm sorry." Arwen said as soon as our eyes locked

"It is fine, Arwen. Honestly, I would love for you to show me around and help me get ready, but could we get something to eat before we go for a tour? I am absolutely famished. I can't remember the last I ate." As I spoke, my eyes grew wide with shock as I realized that I was speaking Elvish and not English.

"Of course dear. I will find you something to wear while you bathe. There is a tub in the bathroom it's just through that door over there, oh and Tarellethiel? You are aware that you are speaking fluent elfish, right?" Arwen asked in a sweet voice.  
"Yes I did notice that, Arwen. I was going to ask you about that before I fell back asleep. Earlier, I couldn't speak any elfish."  
"Ah that would be because now you are your true self after using your elfish magic you has re-awoken your elfish blood. After you said the spell, you fell unconscious thus allowing your body to make the necessary changes. You now look like an elf and you can now speak both dialects of elfish. By both, I mean Sindarin and Quenya. They are the two main dialects used by the Elves. We are currently speaking Sindarin as it is the dialect used most by our group and in actuality Sindarin is the commonly used (and more easier form) dialect because of the technicalities of the tongue movement in the pronunciation of the words while Quenya is the hardest of the two and is the more "formal" way but is also the native dialect of the Noldor Elves I suppose you could call it that. What I mean is the elves from Rivendell speak Sindarin as well as our brethren from Lothlórien and also from Northern Mirkwood. These three places are the three most known elven cities left…"

"After the war you mean" I cut in.  
"Yes, after the war in the First Age. I take it you know this because it was floating in your mind so to speak." Arwen finished once I was done cutting in "Now go bathe so I can pick an outfit." Arwen said in a mock demanding tone.  
"I'm going. I'm going. Oh, and I don't particularly like the colour orange. I don't mind amber, but bright orange is just wrong." I said laughing slightly as I walked into the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes, I walked back out after getting done bathing and drying my hair with a towel to find Arwen sitting patiently on my bed next to a beautiful lilac dress with a silver belt to go. There were dark purple designs going from the bottom of the skirt to the belt. The sleeves flowed out from the shoulders along the bottom of both the sleeves and the skirt there was silver trim decorating the hems. Arwen laughed sweetly,

"I take you like the dress then"

"It's so beautiful wow I love it, and it's not orange thank you so much" I replied with a small smile.

"Do you want to get ready and get some breakfast" Arwen asked politely

"yes of course I'm starving" I replied and we walked to the dinning pavilion.

**Sorry its s short but i felt like i had abandoned it which i haven't so enjoy **

**Nicole^_^ xxx **


End file.
